


Nephilim

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Los nephilim solían ser poderosos y él sabía bien por qué era la situación. Eran algo que él no había planeado y que en realidad no controlaba de todo aunque bueno, Jack salía de su lista de cosas planeadas.





	Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pertenece a una serie que escribiré para el Fictober de la página "Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms", utilizando las palabras de la lista. La primera palabra es "nephilim", así que aquí está la historia ~

Un nephilim no era algo que era aceptado. Siempre se decía que eran peligrosos, poderosos y podrían destruir todo. Él había hecho correr la voz con eso, porque bueno, un nephilim siempre iba a ser más fuerte que su progenitor y de por si los ángeles tenían demasiado poder, ni imaginar los arcángeles.

Él era lo más poderoso que podía existir, había creado distintos universos, donde podía deshacer lo que quería, alternar realidades, en algunas los mundos llenos de bestias, en otra donde los humanos siempre huían de algo nuevo, pero claro su realidad favorita, por decirlo de alguna forma, era donde más había estado.

Los hermanos Winchester lo hacían disfrutar demasiado con sus aventuras y no tenía problema alguno en crearles problemas, romper su corazón hasta que la fe los abandonara y tuvieran nuevamente una recaída, mucho drama que observar para finalmente disfrutar como todo volvía a ser normal, por decirlo de una manera, pues ellos nunca iban a tener una vida normal, eran su entretenimiento personal después de todo.

Ellos cazando cosas, que ya no les eran tan problemáticas después de haber enfrentado a la obscuridad, pero siempre viajando, disfrutando de los pocos momentos de felicidad que tenían en la vida, aquellos miserables momentos que les daba.

Sí, él se los había dicho cuando los había conocido la primera vez, cuando era Chuck el escritor, les había dicho que era un Dios cruel con ellos, pero claro, ellos tomaron aquellas palabras como las de un escritor borracho, unas que parecían haber olvidado en el fondo de su mente, pues lo que él escribía ocurría.

Pero llegó un momento en que simplemente se aburría. Los había dejado un tiempo solos, pasos de bebés, le dijo su mente, mientras él estaba con su hermana, intentando convencer a su hermana de que no destruyera uno de los mundos que más le gustaba disfrutar, pues por él podría destruir los otros miles que tenía, pero bueno, ese universo era su favorito por decirlo de alguna manera.

Aunque no espero que al dejar a sus creaciones solas, estás hubieran hecho tantos y tantos líos.

No rescatar a Gabriel era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Gabriel sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas desde que lo dejó huir del cielo, después de que las peleas de Lucifer y Michael lo cansaran y más aún lo agotara la muerte de Jesús.

Algunas veces se preguntaba si los hermanos Winchester eran tan estúpidos, para no notar que en realidad ese hombre, ese carpintero de Nazaret, había sido el primer nephilim creado, pues de los ángeles no les cabía la menor duda, ellos eran idiotas en esos aspectos y no pensaban demasiado.

Él sabía lo que ese nephilim hubiera podido hacer y simplemente lo embaucó, diciendo que perdonaría así los pecados de todos y él, siendo un niño aún, lo creyó sin más. Después de todo era Dios quién lo decía, ¿no?, pero todo aquello había sido únicamente porque lo había notado. El hombre tenía demasiado poder en sí, un poder demasiado grande y así se entero de lo que eran los nephilim finalmente y que su poder dependía de la fuerza de su progenitor. Por eso los había prohibido.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema en cuestión. Los había dejado solos, ni siquiera los había dejado por tanto tiempo, les había dado a Mary Winchester -a la que luego había pretendido quitar de una manera bien dramática de la vida de los Winchester, porque bueno, los dramas eran lo de ello-, Lucifer no tenía un cuerpo humano, todo estaba bien, pero se jodió.

Lucifer había adquirido un cuerpo humano e hizo otra de las cosas que les había prohibido, porque bueno, Lucifer siempre fue quién le llevó la contra a sus palabras y aquello había provocado que naciera un nephilim. No uno tan fuerte como había sido Jesús, claro está, pues ese nephilim había sido hijo de él, pero Jack era lo suficientemente fuerte para abrir portales, sin saber cómo, hacía otras realidades e incluso sentía que era tan fuerte como para derrotarlo, después de todo Lucifer había sido el arcángel más poderoso.

Habían creado un nephilim, habían descubierto lo de los otros mundos y problemas que de verdad lo estaban jodiendo. Por eso cuando volvió a escena, cuando finalmente volvió a tomar el curso de esa historia que tanto le gustaba ver, su diversión personal, había hecho cambios importantes.

Al primero en sacar del mapa había sido a Gabriel, luego había jugado un poco con Nick, haciendo que el humano volviera y buscara saber que había pasado con su familia y ver como se consumía en su locura... sí, ese recipiente de Lucifer le podía traer tantos buenos dramas como los hermanos Winchester en sí.

Después de aquello, había dejado que el Michael de otra realidad entrara en Dean, pero se dio cuenta de que ese drama iba a ser aburrido y dejó que Jack ganara en una batalla donde ni siquiera iba a utilizar todas sus habilidades, pero si iba a tener una muerte "honrosa", por decirlo de alguna forma, pero el maldito Castiel, aún después de todo, hizo que el mocoso siguiera vivo, que siguiera vivo y dejara a Jack absorber la gracia de otro arcángel, que combinada con la de él y no tener un alma humana, lo hacía mucho más mortal aún.

Sí, todo era un mal borrador que quería tirar al fuego, por decir lo menos. Era tan asquerosamente malo, que quería destruir todo. ¿Un diluvio?, nah, era hacer una repetición y los remakes nunca salían tan bien como el original en realidad, pero bueno, algo se le ocurriría.

Hacer que Jack matara a Mary Winchester... fue una gran idea en realidad, causo dolor, confusión, caos, pero claro, el mocoso fue mucho más fuerte de lo que él pensó.

Con sólo unas palabras hizo que nadie más pudiera mentir luego de que los Winchester le mintieran, buscando encerrarlo en realidad.

Ahora es cuando debía aparecer nuevamente, fingir que no podía deshacerse de Jack, que no lo podía matar... sabía que podía hacerlo, la cosa era si el vacío lo dejaría tranquilo, pues estaba seguro que Jack se despertaría ahí y descubriría más cosas, pero bueno sólo quería un poco más de drama Winchester, después quizás podía volver a otro universo o hacer otro, otro borrador más en su larga lista de borradores.

Ellos le iban a dar su drama y su diversión, eran sus juguetes después de todo, él era Dios, el creador de todo, tenía derecho a deshacerse de sus juguetes cuando ya se aburría de las cosas, ¿no es así?.


End file.
